


Wedding Day

by kudagirl



Category: BtVS - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-26
Updated: 2011-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-21 19:18:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kudagirl/pseuds/kudagirl





	Wedding Day

Giles greeted them at the door and offered them wine.

Angel found a corner to sulk in while Cordy joked with Willow.

Dawn, in a red bridesmaid dress, danced by in the arms of Xander.

Cordy noticed the wedding favors were little wooden coffin shaped boxes.

“Look Angel! These are so cute.”

She found one with her name on it and couldn’t resist opening it.

Cordy laughed when she noticed what was written on the red and  
black M&MS inside the tiny coffin shaped boxes.

She dropped a few into Angel’s hand.

Angel stared at the candy. “What’s a Spuffy?”


End file.
